How they started: Carbon Crash
by Crash Forever
Summary: A story to how Carbon Crash became. no flames.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking through Wumpa Jungles, admiring the beauty of it all. I saw a few animals and many exotic plants (one of which tried to eat me).

"Ahhh, it's so beautiful here," I said as I was looking down the water fall,"Lucky I live here..." My right ear then flinched and I got a feeling of foreboding. I then sniffed and smelled something familiar. I looked off into the distance and noticed two lights glowing as bright as red tomatoes.

"Two red lights like that is never good." I tried focusing on what the thing was. Then I saw what it was. I started running, trying to hide from it, but it was catching up.

"Come back here, you bashful bandicoot!" Neo Cortex yelled from his Hover board with his niece in her Arach-Nina robot. Why Nina was with Cortex was beyond me. Sending Nina to Evil Public School was the worst thing he could have done. Nina deserved it, but E.P.S. is HORRIBLE. I've been to public schools before, but that E.P. School is pure torture! Anyway, Ninia and Cortex were after me for some reason.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do then chase a poor defenseless bandicoot all around Wumpa Jungles?!" I shouted as I ran.

"Yes," Nina said,"But I was force to. It was either chase you or go back to E.P.S., and i am NOT going back there." Nina said as she tried reaching for me. Cortex flew in front of me and signaled something to Nina. As he signaled Nina, I heard a click. Next I know it, I'm trapped in a cage.

"Good job, Nina!" Cortex said as he lowerd down to my level. Nina sighed.

"What do you want, Cortex? Don't make me beat ya to a pulp again." I said mockingly.

"Haha, you are funny, Crash. well, since you did ask, I was going to......" Cortex's voice trailed off. I raised my eye brow and smirked.

"What's wrong? Too much in that head of yours, Cortex?" I teased as I crossed my arms.

"God, this is so embarrising..." Nina mumbled.

"Quiet, Bandicoot," Cortex said as he pointed his blaster at me,"I have half a mind to blast you to smithereens!"

"Half a mind? That's a pretty big mind considering your head size." I laughed. Cortex turned a bit red and was about to pull the trigger, but someone pounced at him, taking him to the floor.

"Ah, uncle!" Nina screamed. She started swinging her saw around trying to hit whoever was hitting Cortex. All I saw was a flash of white here and there. something weird was happening, and I wanted to know what it was. Soon enough, Nina stopped to see who or what it was. I was surprised to see the back of a white bandicoot.

"What the-- another Crash?" Nina asked surprisingly,"Ugh, doesn't matter, I'll kill you, too." Nina swung, and the mysterious, white bandicoot dodged it by flipping over her saw of death. The bandicoot giggled to his amusement of Nina missing. When Nina swung again, the saw went right through my cage. Luckily, I ducked in time. As soon as I was set free, I went for Nina, trying to help out the bandicoot. Nina kicked me though, knocking me into a tree. The next thing I wake up to is the Arach-Nina on the floor. And guess who's on top of the Arach-Nina, That mysterious Bandicoot.

"Thanks for saving me, man!" i said to him. Next I know it, he comes to me pinning me against a tree. He growled at me and showed his teeth. I just stayed there like an idiot. He then ran off, leaving me baffled.

I asked myself,"Who is That Bandicoot?"


	2. Chapter 2

I became obssesed with that bandicoot.

"Who is he," I wrote in my notebook. I even made drawings what I saw,"Maybe he's just another one of Cortex's... but he's making Titans." I thought that this was weird and unusual.

Coco walked in,"What are you doing, Crash?" I slipped my notebook under my pillow.

"Oh, hey, sis... uh, I'm just writing in my notebook..." I stammered.

"About what?" She asked

"Uh, you know what? It's not even that important... so what's up?"

"You've been acting strange, big brother..." She said,"Very weird."

"It's just, um..." I had to come up with something quick,"I'm just experiencing _changes_..." I said sort of awkwardly.

"Changes? Like big boy changes?" She asked ever so innocently.

"Yeah, Coco, 'big boy' changes..." I looked down,"Go back with Crunch, I need time alone." Coco sighed and waled off. Coco was no dummy, she knew something was wrong.

"Please forgive me," I said as I watched her walk out.

I need to find out who that bandicoot is.

Later that afternoon, I took a walk to where I last saw him.

"Maybe, just maybe, he left some kind of trail..." I looked around to see if there was anything suspicious. I saw where Nina fought Him.

"Ugh, there's nothing here..." I looked down and saw something that made me jump with joy,"It's a foot print!" I followed the trail of foot prints to an edge of a cliff,"Hey, what's that?" I saw a patch of white on the grass below next to the little pond.

It was Him.

I walked down to where he was and apparently, he was struggling to get out.

Not knowing what to do, I called over to him,"Hey, do you need help?"

Man, was that a mistake. He held me up and put a sword to my throat and just growled.

"Um," I coughed a bit,"I'm Crash Bandicoot..." He threw me to the floor and got on top of me and pointed that sword at me.

"Listen, you orange lump of fur, you speak of this to anyone, this sword will go right through you." His eyes flared green,"Got it?"

_What the heck_, I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I pushed him off myself, but he stood his ground,"Just who the hell are you?"

He put his sword away and just glared at me,"I come from Rome, Bandicoot. I am in search of this monster."

The white bandicoot stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a picture. He showed me it and I was quiet surprised to see who was in the picture,"Dude, that's Dingodile!"

"You know him?" The white bandicoot started,"The beast burnt down my village. I seek vengance and justice."

I became puzzled,"Killing someone doesn't bring you justice, man. It just brings more hate."

"HE KILLED MY FAMILY!" He shouted at me, he slowly fell to the floor,"... He came looking for my family's treassure. It's buried deep in the catacombs of my city. He couldn't find it so he went to my village, looking for answers. Our defences were no good against his flames from hell-"

"Wow, that's deep-"

"Shut-up and listen to the story... Anyways... flames from helll. I tried following him, but I lost him in the ice."

I looked up,"The ice? I think you mean the huge glacier with the lab on it? Yeah, he use to live around there."

He looked up to me, going out of his daze,"Do you know where he may be?"

I looked down at my shoes,"Hmmmm, no. But I know where to find answers."

"Where, my friend?"

I looked back to the destroyed trees from the recent battle with Cortex,"Remember that oversized lemon from before? He probably knows where he is."

He looked off to the side,"I do not know where he is."

I crossed my arms,"I can take you to him."

He got on one knee and put his head down,"I will be in great debt to you if you please do so."

I smiled,"Yeah, sure, um- Your name?"

He stood,"It's Machioveli."

I chuckled,"I'll just call you Mack for sure, okay?"

He nodded,"Very well, sir."


End file.
